The King and The Gargoyle
by Pricat
Summary: Artie is lonely after a few weeks of becoming King, until he meets a young gargoyle and a goodd bond begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any new Shrek stuff in a long time but still a fan but was inspired after reading some of Sarkyfancypant's Shrek stories and love the dragoyles.**

**Artie has been King for a couple of weeks now but feeling a little lonely until he meets an new Goth chick who's actually half human and gargoyle but alone in the kingdom, but a deep bond begins.**

**i like Artie a lot and he'll be a great ruler of Far, Far Away.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Far, Far Away, as Artie was walking through the streets but was smiling shyly as he'd only been King for a couple of weeks now and alreay, people were talking to him, wanting to be with him and not call him a loser or hang him from a high place.

But somebody was watching him, a young gitl with wavy purple hair, greyish skin with a silver gargoyle wings necklace around her neck along with wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it with a bow on it's head.

She was half human and gargoyle, but had been living in Far, Far Away after running from hunters who'd taken her mother and sister from her, but she'd used her wings and had flown away before hunters could find her.

She longed for friendship, but sensed the young male with the sandy brown hair was lonely too like her, as she sighed seeing some boys surround her, eyeing her necklace.

It was what hid her wings and gargoyle magic from others who would hurt her, like her mother had said.

"You can't have this, it's very important to me!" she snarled.

Her eyes glowed with magic after removing her necklace as her gragoyle wings revealed themselves as the boys screamed, running off, making her laugh putting the necklace back on as her wings disappeared.

But she felt her blood sugars were low as she was diabetic with Type 2 but hadn't eaten since this morning, after steraling some food from a peasant.

"i need to find something to eat, before I crash." she said softly as her hands shook.

She felt dizzy and faint, as she fell to her knees and about to pass out when she felt somebody life her up gently, a young boy around her age with sandy brown hair and wore a dark brown jersey with three golden lions on the back.

_She doesn't look too good, I should bring her back to the castle._

_Merlin can help her recover._

He then walked back to the castle with the girl in his arms, noticing Shrek there with Lillian, his hazel eyes wide with curiousity and worry at his cousin in law and surrogate younger brother.

"Artie, what's going on?

Who's that?" the ogre male asked him.

"I don't know, Shrek.

I found her like this in the street.

I couldn't leave her like this." he answered.

Shrek smiled at Artie, knowing the young ruler cared about the kingdom especially others who were different from them, but saw Merlin approach, after Artie had summoned him.

"You need to tend to her, Merlin." the young King said.

Merlin then took the young girl, knowing what she was, heading to his study hearing her breathe.

He then laid her on the bed gently, bringing forward food for her to eat, forcing it into her mouth, as she was chewing as colour returned to her grey skinned face.

_your mother weould be pleased that you survived, Rose as I think you've made an impression on the young King, which is a good thing as he needs a friend._

_You may be gargoyle and human but you are just like him, kind haerted and brave_.

He saw her eyes open, as she was feeling a little better, but had been dreaming about her mother and sister who were hiding in Duloc, where the hunters couldn't travel underground but he hadn't told her.

"H-Hey there... I-I'm Rose." she said softly.

"It's okay, Rose.

I know of you.

Your mother asked me to keep you safe." he told her.

Rose was stunned, hearing this from him.

"What about my sister, Merlin?" she asked him.

"I-I'm not sure, Rose." he told her.

She was quiet drinking juice.

She was curious about the boy with the sandy brown hair was.

Merlin smiled, knowing she was curious about Artie.


	2. CMeeting Artie

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to IPurpleheart and Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing.**

**Rose wears that necklace because it has magic that hides her gargoyle side, as people are afraid of her.**

**But she thinks Artie would reject her if he found out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie was curious, entering Rose's room, hoping she was okay as he'd found her lying out almost cold in the kingdom but happy but heard growling, seeing her asleep with her necklace around her neck, wondering why she didn't take it off.

Rose's eyes fluttered open, seeing him there, sitting up but a look of curiousity was on her grey skinned face.

"Ummmm... hey there I'm Artie.

I was just checking up on you." he told her.

The young half human and gargoyle gitl smiled shyly, as she had wanted to talk to him but was afraid he would reject her if he knew the truth about her, what she was without her necklace.

"My name is Rose." she said softly but Artie could hear her.

"Rose, huh?

That's a pretty name.

You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." he told her.

He noticed she was holding his hand, but liked it but Rose saw no hate or fear in his eyes, like all the other people in her life who'd been afraid of her.

"I-I should go, you know.

Lots of king stuff to do." he said leaving.

Rose noddedm seeing him leave as she got up, but decided to go for a flight leaving the castle so nobody especially Artie could see her gargoyle wings.

After making sure the coast was clear, she removed her necklace, as her gargoyle side revealed itself but her wings were itching to feel wind behind them.

She then took off, as the wind blew through her wavy purple hair, feeling free for a long time but somebody was watching her as it was another gargoyle.

He was the one that had protected her from the hunters but was the king of her kin, but knew how Rose wanted an normal life.

But he decided to leave her alone for now.

Rose sighed, landing near the fountain outside the castle and was thirsty after a long flight, placing the necklace around her neck, making her gargoyle side vanish before entering, knowing only Merlin could know her secret.

She was hungry as she hadn't eaten since breakfast, entering the castle.

* * *

Merlin was pacing the floor of his study, knowing that Rose's arrival signalled something important, but didn't know what but knew that Rose's mother had been in love with the King of gargoyles, Kalu and he was Rose's father making him sigh.

He knew that Rose didn't know about her father, as her mother had hidden this from her.

He hoped this wasn't meaning what he thought.


End file.
